Hopeless Wanderer
by mirnachibi
Summary: Después de un exilio de 70 años, la muerte de un ser amado ha dejado al dios del trueno sin nada en el mundo. Cargando con los recuerdos del reino al que le dio la espalda y el hermano que perdió, ahora vaga por el universo sin rumbo fijo en busca de propósito. Con la aparición de una amenaza milenaria llega el momento de que la ilusión termine y la verdad sea revelada. Thorki.
1. Prólogo

**Aclaraciones: Este capítulo contiene ThorXJane y drama.**

**Esta historia la escribí en conjunto con mi amigo The Hound of Baker Street, que después de trabajo de convencimiento me dejo ponerle yaoi 3:) . Por ahora no se nota, pero espero que el Thorki reluzca en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Gracias por leer la historia.**

**.:-:..:-:.****.:-:..:-:.****.:-:..:-:.****.:-:..:-:.**

**Prólogo**

_Si sus manos se habían tornado menos hábiles no lo había notado._

Cada mañana al abrir sus ojos y notar que la calidez de sus cuerpos aun permanecía a pesar de los años, le motivaba a seguir levantándose del lecho solo para verla despertar poco después.

_Si su rostro fue cubriéndose de arrugas tampoco lo noto._

Porque a su lado las comidas más agrias se tornaron dulces con su voz la soledad desapareció iluminando sus cielos grises. El paso del tiempo y las adversidades que le acompañaban le parecían insignificantes e irrelevantes mientras a su lado se encontrara.

_Si su vista fue nublándose no se percató._

Con besarla su alma se encendía, con abrazarla moría y con mirarla revivía. Ella era su todo, fue lo que marco un inicio y un fin a su vida. ¿Cómo una mortal creatura de tan mundana procedencia podía otorgarle tan divina dicha?

_Si sus pies ya no pudieron sostenerla bien no le importo. Aun la amaba como el primer día._

Con cada primavera que pasaba, no dejaba de verla a ella y a nadie más. Abandonar su tierra por ella había valido la pena y la dejaría una vez más si pudiera estar de nuevo a su lado, pero nada es eterno y la vida de una mujer humana era tan efímera como un suspiro Asgardiano.

_Cuando sus ojos se cerraron ya no creyó en nada más._

Los sacrificios valen la pena solo por las personas que amas y ella se había alejado de él ese día, el tiempo la consumió y se la llevo de su regazo. Tal vez fue la indescriptible felicidad en la que vivía o su percepción del tiempo de los mortales lo que lo cegó al incesante paso de los años. Ahora estaba solo como cuando llegó a este mundo y en soledad era como parecía que estaba condenado a marcharse de este también.

Su _ mundo murió junto con ella, hasta el sol había perdido la voluntad de salir por las mañanas_

Fue en su abrupta ausencia cuando a él volvieron los dolores de antaño, por tantos años ignorados. Recuerdos del hermano que perdió, el trono al que renunció y el reino al que había dado la espalda. El júbilo se había disipado con su muerte y solo quedaba el miedo y la incertidumbre para hacerle compañía.

_La muerte le visitó y a su paso solo dejó un sueño bañado de recuerdos melancólicos_

Fue como volver de un sueño del que no desease despertar, sin ella, se encontraba a sí mismo perdido entre las cuatro paredes de lo que solía ser su propia habitación, incapaz de reconocer al hombre que le dirigía una mirada amarga a través del espejo, se había convertido en un extranjero en su propia patria.

Estaba consciente del lúgubre destino que le aguardaba, desde el momento en el que renunció a su herencia divina para tener una oportunidad de compartir una vida a su lado. Y una vida fue lo que compartieron, durante todos esos años que se escurrieron entre sus dedos por acción del tiempo inclemente. Ella le regaló la única vida de la que disponía hasta el final de sus días, y él se encontraba condenado a seguir con una tortuosa existencia carente del amor que tanto añoraba.

Sin ella habitando ese mundo extraño que había aprendido a aceptar como su hogar se había vuelto insoportablemente frío. ¿Quedaría para él un lugar en la mesa de su propio padre?

Una única alternativa parecía iluminarse en el horizonte. A partir de ese día viviría por los dos, honrando su recuerdo con sus acciones. Ella vivió soñando con la esperanza de que algún día sus descubrimientos transformaran el mundo y él viviría para ver ese sueño cumplido.

_Había llegado la hora de reclamar lo que le correspondía, sólo le quedaba volver a su hogar…_


	2. El mejor suspiro

**Aclaraciones: **Contiene ThorxJane

_Letra en cursiva corresponde a los recuerdos del pasado._

**Este es el inicio de la historia, espero le tengan un poco de paciencia a la historia que se desenvuelve lentamente pero con esmero :3.**

**PD En el siguiente ya saldrá Loki w **

**Agradecimientos a quien me ayuda a escribir cada capítulo The Hound of Baker Street :).**

**.:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:.**

**El mejor suspiro**

Esa mañana fue la más dura de toda una vida. Abrir los ojos para encontrarte solo en la cama que compartiste toda una vida con alguien merma el latir. Revolverte entre las sabanas y el dolor de saber que no estarás al lado de quien amas por más tiempo duele pero hiere más al alma el ponerse de pie para ir a su funeral.

Meterse a la ducha, vestirse y ajustar la corbata mientras tomas un vaso de jugo y comes parte del intento de desayuno para seguir existiendo a pesar de que la persona que amabas ya no está más para hacerte sentir vivo es un duro golpe al corazón. Apenas y puedes recordar cómo se debe caminar sin flaquear en el intento y salir a la calle con las demás personas que no tienen idea de lo que estás pasando y que sonríen no es algo fácil de enfrentar, necesitas pintar una sonrisa para continuar y para que la mujer que se fue sepa que aun puedes avanzar con su recuerdo en mente.

-Hoy quiero recordarla por lo que fue, una mujer extraordinaria-. Hablo Thor en el pequeño micrófono aferrándose a las palabras y no a los sentimientos que le querían aflorar en forma de lágrimas.- Con una simple metáfora diré que ella era como una estrella-. Y miró al resto de las personas en la iglesia, todas ataviadas en negro y flores decorando toda la estancia, hasta el impecable féretro de Jane estaba rodeado de ellas, en sus delicadas manos reposaban claveles y entre sus cabellos se escondían margaritas, lucia tan bella como una Diosa.

-…Siempre brillante aun a sabiendas de que en el día no podría destacar-. Y Thor recordó todo, como el negativo de una cinta vieja observo pequeños momentos de su vida con aquella midgardiana que ahora yacía tendida plácidamente frente a él, momentos memorables que habían quedado fundidos en su memoria.

-…Que a pesar de no ser el único astro en el universo, pudo brillar con intensidad inigualable-.

_-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de la Tierra?-. Preguntó Jane llena de curiosidad buscando la mirada de Thor._

_Y Thor le sonrió con ternura, amaba los gestos cálidos de la joven mujer. -Lo único que me gusta y que más aprecio eres tú-._

-…Fue la estrella más brillante del universo porque a pesar de estar extinguiéndose…-.

_El teléfono resonó en toda la estancia. La pareja que tomaba el desayuno compartió una picara mirada de complicidad, sin dudarlo, la joven se puso en pie con entusiasmo desbordante y atendió la tan esperada llamada. Pero bastaron unos segundos sosteniendo el auricular para que la mujer escondiese su rostro de la mirada de Thor y otros segundos más para que la chica colgara con un desgarrador "Gracias y hasta luego". Thor con el corazón en la garganta y la ignorancia relativa a la situación, se levantó presuroso a sostener la mano de quien amaba. Jane sintió el consuelo y miro los expectantes ojos de Thor, triste le beso la frente mientras una lágrima corría presurosa a esconderse en su cuello. –Thor-. Murmuro la mujer como piedra. -No podré tener hijos-. No hubo más palabras, solo silencio. Jane con tristeza y opresión en el pecho y Thor sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la frágil mujer que tanto añoraba._

-…Jamás dejo que el tiempo se llevara su fortaleza ni su alegría-.

_-¿No te importa estar con alguien que envejece miles de veces más rápido que tú?-. Cuestiono Jane después de soplar las velitas de su pastel de cumpleaños._

_-No, incluso disfruto cada pequeño instante a tu lado-. Sonrío Thor ._

_-Pero no seré más que un suspiro en tu vida-. Clamó triste mientras cortaba una rebanada del postre._

_-El suspiro más hermoso que cualquiera quisiera aspirar a tener-._

_Jane sonrió satisfecha, siempre era él quien le hacía sentir mejor en los peores momentos y deseaba ser lo mismo para aquel Dios._

-…Pero ante todo fue ella quien me enseño que la vida es bella solo si la ves con buenos ojos-.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto con tinte apurado Thor mientras se acercaba a la mujer que había amado por tantos años. La miraba envejecer ante sus ojos con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para frenar el proceso, ahora la muchacha palidecía frente a él en un cuerpo bien entrado en la madurez._

_-Estoy perfecta, fue solo un temblor en mi mano-. Jane sujeto la mano del Dios con fuerza y le sonrió con cansancio, estaba feliz de haberlo conocido._

_Los estudios médicos y la propia existencia le dijeron a la joven que tenía inicios de Parkinson, un problema del sistema nervioso producto de la edad y la indiferente crueldad de la genética. Nada que la mirada de Thor no pudiese calmar._

-…Si te sientas a ver como la vida te pasa de lado no habrás a prendido a vivir. Vivir es un arte y Jane era una auténtica artista en ese rubro-. Thor sonrió con deje de melancolía y carraspeó mientras bajaba del pequeño podio.

_-Tú has sido la vida para mi Thor-. Espeto Jane mientras las arrugas decoraban su rostro. -Pero también has sido amor y paciencia-. Thor se recostó al lado de la cama de la mujer y le sostuvo con recelo su palma. -Eres el mejor suspiro que cualquiera pudiese desear-. Jane cerró sus ojos con la imagen de Thor en su mente y horas después murió postrada al lado de quien amó. _

**.:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:. .:-:..:-:.**

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron como si fueran parte de un plácido sueño. Frente a sus ojos veía el ataúd descender a la oscuridad de sepulcro a la vista de la multitud de dolientes cuyos llantos y exclamaciones no parecían tocarlo. El momento en el que el féretro quedó completamente cubierto por la tierra le resultó irreal, parte de una visión onírica ajena al mundo sobre el que sus pies se encontraban firmemente plantados.

Fue hasta que el último invitado abandonó el cementerio que Thor recuperó la noción de su propia existencia. Por primera vez desde que abandonó Asgard se vio víctima de la angustia que conllevaba la libertad absoluta. Con la muerte de la mujer por la que renunció a su vida como un dios, había perdido la única atadura que tenía en Midgard.

A través de décadas que pasaron con la ligereza de una brisa, había vivido bajo el alias del Doctor Donald Blake, quien fue el colega, amante y esposo de la ahora fallecida Jane Blake y cuando los estragos de la edad se volvieron demasiado evidentes y las apariencias así lo demandaron llegó a darse a conocer al público como su sobrino.

Cuando finalmente se retiró notó cierta ligereza en su espíritu, como si parte de sí hubiera quedado atada al interior del féretro. La atmósfera de este mundo comenzó a resultarle extraña y hostil, justo como la primera vez en la que había llegado tras su destierro.

Se encontró detrás del volante de la camioneta que había compartido con su esposa cuestionando seriamente si era prudente volver al apartamento. Ese no era su hogar. Todo este planeta había dejado de ser su hogar en el momento en el que Jane Blake dejó escapar su último suspiro.

¿Acaso le quedaba un lugar que pudiese considerar su hogar? Había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que su padre había contactado con él por última vez. Hasta donde él sabía, Odín podría haber muerto y el reino podría encontrarse en ruinas.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había encendido el motor y conducía sin un rumbo fijo mientras su mente se encontraba nublada con todo tipo de tribulaciones.

Un recuerdo en particular surgía en medio de la angustia que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos.

_Habían pasado los primeros 5 años después del diagnóstico de Jane. La situación se había vuelto crítica. Su condición le impedía ir al laboratorio cada mañana para proseguir con sus investigaciones y pasaba los días enteros en la casa, solo viendo por la ventana con una taza vacía._

_Cuando Thor entró al apartamento con los víveres para la semana entre los brazos y una sonrisa en su rostro, Jane le dirigió una mirada de amargura que dejaba ver unos ojos enrojecidos con párpados hinchados. El Dios de antaño del trueno había aprendido a vivir con el padecimiento de su esposa, pero aquellos días en las que la veía caer víctima de una profunda depresión eran suficientes para desgarrar su espíritu. _

_-¿Sabes? Comienzo a comprender tu fascinación por esa ventana, realmente es una vista hermosa por las tardes- .Jane se mantuvo completamente en silencio sin dirigirle la mirada._

_-He traído algo que te animará ¿Recuerdas esa marca de café importado de Colombia que habían descontinuado? Pues andaba caminando por el…-._

_- ¿Por qué?-. Exclamó Jane con un hilillo de voz que rompió con su silencio de más de dos días._

_-Oh… pues, sabía que era tu favorito y…-._

_-No… ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué sigues haciendo todo esto por mí? ¿Eres incapaz de ver que a estas alturas soy poco más que un bulto?-. El rubio dejó las bolsas de papel sobre la mesa y se acercó instintivamente a su esposa con intenciones de reconfortarla._

_-Jane, hemos tenido esta conversación cientos de veces ¿Es que necesitas que te repita….-._

_-¡No! ¡¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?! Tú siempre fuiste el héroe que cargaba con el futuro de la humanidad ¡Ahora tienes que cargar con el peso de cuidar a un vegetal! No seguiré haciéndote esto… tú tienes una eternidad por vivir y yo solo te estoy reteniendo-. Profundas arrugas surcaban su frente mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas. Cuando bajó la mirada, notó como su mano comenzó a temblar violentamente, hasta que dejó caer la taza que se estrelló contra el suelo produciendo un ruido que le resultó insoportable. Jane contempló horrorizada como los fragmentos de porcelana se regaban por el suelo. Fue entonces cuando notó la calidez de unos dedos familiares rodeando con firmeza la mano que se negaba a obedecerle. Al levantar la mirada del piso se encontró con los dos brillantes orbes que el tiempo le había ensañado a amar._

_-El día que dejé Asgard por última vez te hice una promesa, te dije que venía para quedarme, y ya sea que el sol no brille más y las estrellas caigan del cielo planeo cumplirla-._

_Impotente, Jane rodeó el cuello del hombre frente a ella con sus brazos y se permitió desahogarse llorando sobre su pecho durante varios minutos._

_Una sola lágrima cruzó la mejilla del dios del trueno._

_Jane fue quien finalmente interrumpió el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el apartamento._

_-Don…., Thor, tienes que prometerme algo-._

_-Lo que sea que tu desees, así lo haré-. Le contestó con entusiasmo_

_-No soy ilusa. Sé que mis años estarán contados y que a partir de ahora vivir conmigo solo se volverá más difícil y demandante para ti. Saber que no te separaras de mi lado me vuelve la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero tú tienes una larga vida por delante, más larga de lo que yo soy capaz de imaginar. Y cuando yo muera, tú seguirás ahí. Podrás llorar mi perdida si lo deseas, podrás mantenerme en tus recuerdos todo el tiempo que quieras, pero por lo que más quieras, no me vuelvas el centro de tu existencia. Quiero que cuando yo me vaya, tú puedas seguir adelante y tengas nuevos horizontes que alcanzar, otras personas que amar y muchas vidas que transformar en la misma forma en la que transformaste la mía. Nunca me detuve a reflexionar sobre esto cuando me enamoré de ti, pero ahora lo comprendo. El último regalo que podrás darme, será el aprender a seguir sin mí y a amar de nuevo-. Sus palabras resonaron en la mente de Thor durante un buen rato en el que no la separó de sus brazos. Finalmente tragó saliva y pronunció la frase cuyo significado temía profundamente._

_-Lo prometo-._

Había pasado ya varias horas en la carretera repasando mentalmente estos acontecimientos en su mente.

Cumpliría su promesa a Jane a toda costa, y el primer paso lógico consistía en atar los cabos sueltos que había dejado a su paso por la Tierra. Y el primero correspondía a su familia, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Estacionó la camioneta en medio de una llanura desértica y desalojó el vehículo de un salto.

Después de que el polvo se despejó a su alrededor, avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a un escenario que le resultaba particularmente familiar. Sus pies se encontraban sobre una runa de proporciones inmensas que se encontraba fundida en el suelo sobre el que se encontraba de pie.

Ese día había acudido al funeral de la mujer que amaba, pero sin saberlo, había dejado atrás a alguien más.

Donald Blake había muerto. Yacía enterrado, descansando por la eternidad al lado de su amada esposa.

El hombre sobre la runa era alguien completamente diferente. Era un hombre con problemas por solucionar y promesas que cumplir.

Donald Blake había muerto. Larga vida a Thor, dios del Trueno.

-¡Heimdall, abre la puerta!-. Bramó con un rugido autoritario y determinado.

Al instante se vio cubierto por una luz cegadora pero familiar y segundos después yacía suspendido en la infinidad del universo.


	3. Entre ilusiones

**Aclaraciones: **

_Recuerdos y sucesos del pasado en letra cursiva._

**Finalmente puedo decir que la historia está en pie. Un gusto escribirla y gracias a todos quienes la siguen a través de Fanfiction. **

**.:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:.**

**Entre ilusiones**

Una sonrisa familiar dio la bienvenida a Thor. El guardián del Bifrost silencioso le dejo pasar a través del puente, cada paso a través del mismo le recordaba tantas cosas, era como estar viendo una película rota de su vida, pequeños fragmentos de los buenos y malos momentos que tuvo en ese lugar le inundaban el alma.

_-¿Acaso eres cobarde?-. Clamo un Thor de una estatura menor a la actual con vivaracha actitud._

_-Por supuesto que no, tengo más valentía que tú, pero también tengo más cabeza Thor y no le veo caso a tu reto-. Respondió Loki cruzándose de brazos. En aquel entonces sus cuerpos no mostraban más que unos 12 años midgardianos._

_-No Loki, lo que pasa es que sabes que vas a perder-. Y Thor le empujo con marco juguetón para incitarlo._

_-¿Perder? Yo no sé qué es eso-. Y como si le hubieran dado cuerda Loki corrió adentrándose al Bifrost para iniciar con una "ligera" anticipación la carrera._

_-¡Tramposo!-. Grito Thor que se echó a correr para alcanzarlo, él siempre había ganado y no quería que en esta ocasión fuese diferente._

Thor sonrió con deje de amargura. Loki siempre fue una persona importante para él, como lo seguiría siendo a pesar de su muerte tras el enfrentamiento con los elfos oscuros. Aquella ocasión solo sirvió en Thor para que su culpabilidad lo arrollara más, siempre quiso ayudar a Loki cuando tomo el camino equivocado, pero siempre supo que él lo dejo irse a ese sendero por ignorancia. Nunca supo cuánto sufrimiento guardo su hermano, ni cuantas lágrimas contuvo, solo supo que no hubo un momento en que él le dijera "Todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí" y creía fielmente que si lo hubiera hecho en el preciso momento su querido hermano aun estaría con él.

_El universo luce como una infinidad de vacío y oscuridad, todo adornado como solo la naturaleza sabe hacerlo; con luces y constelaciones radiantes y multicolores que de nada sirven cuando tu hermano pende en medio de ellas. Nada podía hacer pero quería sujetarlo con fuerza, arreglar todo, volver a como era antes…_

_-Pude haberlo hecho padre, por ti, por nosotros-. Y su mirada lo decía todo, era dolor lo que siempre había tenido que cargar en su corazón._

_-No Loki-. Y nada más necesito Loki después de aquella respuesta, solo soltó su agarre del báculo que yo sujetaba con feroz necesidad._

_-¡No Loki!-. Y su figura triste y cansada se perdió en la inmensidad del universo dejando mi corazón desgarrado._

Y regalo un último suspiro al viento mientras terminaba de atravesar el puente arcoíris. Sus pies habían olvidado lo que era andar por las veredas de su querida tierra, misma que lucía vivaz y fructífera, hace tanto que no veía a los ciudadanos pero ahora todos andaban en ropas limpias y no deslumbraba mendigo alguno en las callejuelas. Paz era lo que aspiraba y colores dorados lo que contemplaba mientras andaba hacia el palacio. Pero siendo alguien tan conocido en el reino nadie hizo caso a su presencia. Solamente una reverencia alegre de alguno que otro pero jamás la bienvenida que cualquiera hubiera esperado en su posición.

Sus fuertes manos empujaron las inmensas puertas labradas en oro de la casa de sus recuerdos. Enormes estandartes blancos pendían de las paredes y decoraban la estancia que en su infancia había sido lugar de tantos juegos. Camino por los dorados pilares hasta llegar a la puerta más importante, la que le causaba un tumulto en el corazón y la que solo pudo atinar a abrir con el aliento atorado en la garganta.

No había trono más esplendido ni insípido al mismo tiempo como el que se dejó ver. Era el lugar digno de un rey de reyes y eso nadie lo negaba, pero verlo sin nadie postrado en él era decepcionante. Sus pies vacilantes anduvieron por la estancia, ni guardia ni voz se presentaron hasta que se atrevió a adentrarse al interior del palacio en sí. Pasillos y balcones desiertos encontró en su camino hasta que una voz familiar apareció ante él. Un regalo del cielo pensó. Era la voz de su hermano a la distancia, como un murmullo ahogado en el vacío. Un deleite que era propio de su locura. ¿Por qué de que otra cosa podía tratarse? Sino que su mente engañándole ante tanto incierto. Con tristeza avanzo hasta la habitación de Odín a sabiendas que todo lo que encontraría ahí podría ser todo menos Loki.

Y Thor observo desde el umbral a una delgada pero bien conocida silueta. Sus ojos de inmediato le desobedecieron, parpadearon rebeldes y dejaron una lágrima correr en su mejilla. Traidores pensó, sus ojos no eras más que eso. Su mano se empuño y con dolor rodeo la figura del hombre al que siempre llamo hermano. Y mientras su cuerpo reconocía al otro su juicio le dictaba que se detuviera, que solo se trataba de una ilusión, pero sus brazos rodearon al hombre quien dio un respingo de sorpresa entre sus músculos. Y el Dios del trueno entre nostalgia y desenfreno hundió su rostro en cuello del menor para bañarlo en otras fugaces lágrimas.

-Sé que estoy loco, pero soy el loco más feliz del mundo-. Exclamo entre suspiros perdidos Thor.


End file.
